


Victime de ma Victoire (or, He Fumbles at Your Soul)

by jokeannnne



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Blow Jobs, Inspired by a MOR performance, It's like seeing Salieri in confession, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Where Mikele went to see the show on his off-day dressed in all white, and Florent Kneeled before Mikele as he sang Victim de ma Victoire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeannnne/pseuds/jokeannnne
Summary: 《胜利的牺牲品（他摸索你的灵魂）》“在莫扎特面前，一切都是尖锐的，是不可逃避的。萨列里被粗暴地展开了，从声带到灵魂，可他甘愿。在莫扎特面前，他可以承受一切耻辱，仍不被折断。”2018.1.13，法扎上海午场。醉酒歌中，Flo在向观众席上的米开来双膝跪下，同时唱出“Ma gloire est derisoire（我的荣耀如此虚伪）”，于是有了这一篇。口活，垃圾车。萨列里梦见自己在台上唱《胜利的牺牲品》。不是RPS。





	Victime de ma Victoire (or, He Fumbles at Your Soul)

《胜利的牺牲品（他摸索你的灵魂）》

 

“他摸索你的灵魂，如同摸索一件器皿”

 

费加罗的风波过去后，安东尼奥·萨列里的生活重新回归了它应有的风平浪静。日复一日，他枕着莫扎特的厄运入睡。某一天晚上，他甚至做了一个梦。

 

在梦里，他的礼服一丝不苟，站在熟悉的的沙龙里，被环绕着同僚的欢声笑语中。他在身边看到了许多人，都是他最忠诚的拥护者们——罗森博格、思蒂瓦卡，甚至还有与他重修于好的卡瓦列里——他们过分殷情地朝他行礼，过分殷情地朝他笑。说这是他生活中最体面的一面也不为过。

 

可是他们同时又全都站在舞台上。那个舞台宽敞、明亮，比维也纳最好的歌剧院还要气派。强烈的白光源源不断地从天际撒下，笼罩他，也笼罩他们，仿佛有人把他生活中的一角被割了下来，移到台上。台上太吵了，光线又太亮，在他精心的打过油的鞋面上照出一抹刀尖。萨列里想不出什么样的剧目需要这样的布景。当他望向台下时，他发现观众们空白、模糊的面庞正全都转向他。

 

这难道就是上帝的剧院？

 

嘈杂恐怖的音乐想起来了，观众们开始欢呼，却仍然望着他。于是萨列里知道了，他是这里的主角。

 

下一刻，仿佛已经排演过千百万遍那样，他被一股力量攥住喉咙，撑开口腔，不可自主地向台下坦白自己的一切罪过。在嘈杂的音乐中、欢呼中、同僚毫无善意的安慰中（“若人们奉承你，不要顾虑、接受一切”，他们说），萨列里听见自己的声音——它被某种力量放大、扭曲。它震耳欲聋。

 

“我承认自己被权利的滋味征服——”他听见自己说：“我已沦为自己胜利的牺牲品——”

 

一切都完了，萨列里想：他将名声扫地、被丢进地狱里去。

 

可是什么都没有发生。

 

同僚们仍然重复着那些冷冰冰的安慰，以一种接近嘲弄的姿态；观众们仍在对他报以欢呼与掌声——仿佛身处于两个完全平行的时空里，而萨列里是它们的交点。萨列里不知道自己因此松了一口气，还是感到更加痛苦。他们难道什么也没有听见吗？还是说，他们正在为他的罪孽欢呼？

 

萨列里头晕目眩，再也无法忍受这番戏弄了。他跌跌撞撞地跑了起来。愤怒地、不知所措地，他企图从这荒谬的一切面前逃开，企图从这个梦里醒来——他掀翻酒杯、推开柔软的腰肢，跑了起来。他在仓皇中跳下舞台，跑进了那片注视着他的人群里。萨列里跌跌撞撞地从一排排座椅之间跑过，感到一股无望的徒劳：那道白光像是早有预料一般，仍然对他穷追不舍；人群发出热烈的欢呼，伸手追逐他的身影，他们的手臂在光线下显得惨白，仿佛鲨鱼追逐痛苦的尖牙。他无法扼住自己的声音。

 

他越过一排又一排座椅，一排又一排手臂，企图寻找出口。他他想咒骂，想哀求，想忏悔——可是向谁呢？没有人懂，也没有人在乎，他们只是在笑话他的狼狈而已。萨列里的步子逐渐慢了下来（他气喘吁吁，精疲力竭），即将要放弃了，任由自己的痛苦沦为一块毫无意义的笑料。

 

可是，就在这时，莫扎特的身影突然出现在他眼前——端坐在不远的一个座位上，像是被魔法变出来的那样。莫扎特望着这一切，并朝他露出微笑。

 

与一贯的花哨不同，莫扎特穿了一身雪白色的衣服，在黑压压的人群中显得又轻又亮，仿佛一片冰絮、一个灵魂。萨列里看不清他的眼睛，却能看清那一抹笑。它明晃晃的挂在那儿，仿佛在说：看呀，谁说这一切没有意义？

 

于是萨列里终于明白了一切的意义。源源不断的痛苦涌了上来，伴以羞耻、愤怒、刻骨的恨与隐秘的欢愉，与刺耳的音乐一起缠绕他，几乎将他淹没。可是萨列里不再迷茫，也不再恐惧了。

 

萨列里转身，气喘吁吁地朝身后的观众发出嘶吼：笑吧！尽情笑吧！嘲笑他的虚伪、他的胜利——这一切都与他毫无干系了，因为莫扎特在这里。他转过身，走向这场梦境的“意义”。

 

每走一步，他的心就缩紧一寸、他的膝盖也矮一寸——并非他有意为之，而是被莫扎特的凝视压弯。

 

他随着旋律开口，这次仅仅向着莫扎特。他不再挣扎了，因为他知道这就是自己的惩罚：在莫扎特的面前，一切都是尖锐的、不可逃避的。萨列里被粗暴地展开，从内到外，从声带到灵魂，可他甘愿。在莫扎特面前，他可以承受一切羞耻、仍不被折断。

 

莫扎特端坐着，以一个意义不明的微笑接纳他的觐见，以及随之而来的一切。

 

“我已沦为自己胜利的牺牲品。”萨列里喃喃地说道，以无尽的痛苦和令人胆寒的欢愉。他终于来到了莫扎特面前，终于可以开始忏悔。他缓缓张开双臂，低下头颅，发出颤抖的气音：“——我的荣耀是如此虚伪。”

 

伴随着那句话，萨列里跪了下去，仿佛从未跪过任何人那样。

 

某种乐器在他耳边发出尖锐的长音，一切都随之而凝固。光还照着他，却又仿佛已经熄灭：萨列里感受不到它的热度了。这个世界上仿佛只剩下萨列里，跪着，被丢在这里，独自面对自己一切苦难的根源。

 

萨列里的头一点一点的弯了下去，仿佛即将在莫扎特的审视下折断，直到他的每一次呼吸都擦过对方的膝盖。不需要抬头，他知道自己的的伪装已经被对方的目光撕开了，从头到脚，袒露出他所有的不堪。他不可自制地颤抖着，却因为自身所受到的折磨而感到平和，安全。

 

因为过道太窄，他们便离得太近：萨列里的膝盖几乎碰着莫扎特的鞋尖。他能感受到对方身上的热度，和他一起一伏的呼吸。现在他终于知道莫扎特为什么很少穿白色了：白色会在他身上烧起来，比火焰更危险。

 

隔了一秒钟，又或是隔了一个世纪，莫扎特终于弯下腰，以白色拥抱他。

 

他企图扶萨列里起来。

 

不，不行——这不合规矩！萨列里在那双手臂的桎梏下挣扎，像一条被烧着的鱼，哀嚎着，却发不出声音：停下，莫扎特，停下，这是我必须承受的审判——你的审判！

 

他使出全身的力量，与莫扎特抗衡，甚至抱住了那个被白色包裹的背脊，企图把他按回座位里去。他的颧骨紧贴着莫扎特的肋骨，他的肩胛抵住莫扎特的腰（那里有一条奇怪的皮带，上面星形的配饰硌着他的骨头）。观众们的欢呼声逐渐又回来了，并且有愈演愈烈的势头：在他们眼中，这几乎像一个拥抱了。也许莫扎特也是这么看待它的——他丝毫不以为意，甚至发出一阵欢畅的笑声（他的声音当然被人群所发出的呼声所淹没了，但是萨列里能感受到笑声的波纹，从莫扎特身上被发散出来、印入他的皮肤）。莫扎特抱住他，仍然坚持着，把他向上拉。

 

莫扎特的意志就像是上帝的意志一样不可动摇，萨列里知道自己终将落败。他的膝盖已经开始离开地面：他的忏悔将不被听见，他的罪恶将不受谴责——这些明悟如同接连不断的重击，使他的意志开始崩塌。他绝望地仰起头，去搜寻莫扎特的眼睛，企图以自己的恳切打动他。可是，尽管他们离得如此近，莫扎特的眼睛仍然太遥远，亮晶晶的，却使人看不分明。萨列里不知道那抹光亮源自于嘲讽还是宽恕。

 

萨列里剧烈地颤抖了一下，这次震动使他脑袋里的某一根弦发出一声轻响、彻底崩断了。

 

他发出困兽般的一声呜咽，退开了一点，却是为了把手伸向莫扎特的皮带。安东尼奥·萨列里颤抖地、坚决地，摘下了莫扎特腰上的那颗星星，凑上前去，献上自己。

 

在他伸出舌头的那一瞬间，加诸于他身上的、上升的力量消失了：莫扎特停下了。与此同时，音乐、呼声、欢笑——剩余的一切——也随之而停下了。无可违抗的意志终于被打动了：莫扎特坐了回去。在那个过程中，他甚至用双手轻柔地托着萨列里的下巴——这是引领，也是爱护。

 

这是萨列里第一次在与这个神圣意志的摔角中胜利。以胜利，他为自己赢得了一次接受审判的机会。这个认知另他沉浸在令人头晕目眩的惊叹中：从头到脚，从灵魂到体外，萨列里没有一处不在发烫——因为惊讶，因为满足。在膝盖重新落地的过程中，他见证了宇宙中的一切回归原位。

 

于是萨列里跪着，开始吞咽。

 

他很久未曾做过服侍人的那一个了，做得生涩、懊恼，却投入了绝无仅有的热切和专注。不出一会儿，他的呼吸就已经被完全打乱了，粗重、短促，伴着模糊的水声。莫扎特任他动作，在他润湿的嘴唇间逐渐硬了起来。萨列里在这份平静的映照下显得更加急切，渐渐失了章法。

 

他唇舌并用，鼻尖拱在莫扎特的耻毛里，一次比一次吞得更深，直到不可避免地流出眼泪。他能感受到莫扎特的每一次呼吸和律动，以及丝丝分明的欲望，可是萨列里仍不满足。还不够，他想：还不够，安东尼奥·萨列里仍能够给予更多——

 

仿佛听到了他无声的呼喊，莫扎特突然伸出手，抓住了萨列里的的头发——这次是丝毫不带柔情的了。莫扎特抓得很深，手指绕进他分毫不乱的发丝里，抓得一团乱，将他最后的体面也除去。音乐家们全都勤于修剪自己的指甲，莫扎特也不例外。可他十分用力按了下来，直到指甲挠过萨列里的头皮，拉紧他的头发，将他向后拉开了。

 

萨列里没有反抗。他被迫停下了口中的工作，向上暴露出喉结，随之发出一声微弱的、欢愉的痛呼。他的眼睛里仍然盛着一点点眼泪，什么也看不分明——所以这一切也许只存在于他的拟想之中——但是，面对他的狼狈，莫扎特大约是笑了一下的。

 

下一刻，他又一次受到那双手的催促。以一种轻柔的力量，他重新吞下了勃起的阴茎——在莫扎特的指引下，这次是以一个稍有不同的角度。从这里不太方便动作，萨列里很快就口腔酸麻，不可自制地流出口水。可是那双手在领着他，于是他没有停下，反而更加卖力的吸允，发出响亮的声音。萨列里的面颊上很快就沾满了自己的口水和莫扎特的前液。它们顺着他的皮肤流下去，粘上他的领花、外套和裤子，使他狼狈得像个第一次尝试进食的婴儿一样，头发凌乱、肮脏不堪。

 

萨列里感受着这一切，心中突然萌生了一种前所未有的羞耻，以至于流出更多的眼泪——这次是真的哭了。他哭着，面颊酸胀，膝盖打颤，鼻腔发涩，企图呼吸却被一次突如其来的顶弄呛得反胃——他终于觉得无法忍受了——

 

莫扎特的身体突然完全绷紧了，发出一声完美的、被取悦的叹息。

 

萨列里立刻不再痛苦了。身体上的一切不适都离开他了，只剩下莫扎特的意愿。莫扎特的满意抚慰了一切。萨列里终于找到了自己的用途。他任由莫扎特使用自己，以任何一种他所乐意的方式。

 

接下来的一切都完美无缺。

 

萨列里看不见莫扎特的脸，却能清晰地感受到他的意愿，而萨列里正是在为他的意愿而服务。莫扎特原谅他了吗？——萨列里不知道。他甚至说不清自己是否在乎。他只知道，在这一刻，他们之间的确是没有恨意的。莫扎特允许萨列里的一切僭越，允许他以浅白而徒劳的方式忏悔。他允许萨列里被使用。

 

当他意识到这些，萨列里终于又哭了起来——也许一直都哭着也说不定——吞咽着，发出被呛住的哽咽。可他竭力克制住自己的颤抖，以便继续工作。他身上一块地方没有发出痛苦的抱怨，可是又希望这完美的折磨永远不停下——他希望莫扎特毫无怜悯、又毫无偏颇地使用他。

 

莫扎特的确这么做了。萨列里顺村的吸允、舔舐、吞咽，发出一切莫扎特想要他发出的声音。

 

萨列里硬得发痛，却无暇顾及自己。他沉浸在莫扎特的意志里，坦白一切、忏悔一切，并且得到片刻的满足。他可以什么也不去想，却仍然得到宇宙的垂怜。

 

在这次无上的劳作中，萨列里终于迎来了自己的奖励。他张开嘴——拼命地、以一种欢畅地的绝望——企图吞下欲望所有的果实。

 

然后莫扎特放开了他。

 

灯光的热度重新回到他的脸色，人群的笑声、掌声和欢呼重新降临。时间重新开始流动——萨列里必须继续演完他的独角戏。

 

他突然意识到自己刚才做了些什么，被绝望与满足同时笼罩，跌跌撞撞地跑开了，最终撞进自己的一群同僚里。萨列里晕头转向，不知道他们是什么时候到来的。他回头想去找莫扎特的身影，却发现那一抹白色已经消失不见了。他向回跑了几步、企图挥开同僚却失败了——音乐在催促，掌声在催促——在这一切的催促中，他只好撇过头去，以狼狈不堪的样貌、完全哑掉的嗓子面对灯光和人群，忠诚地说出了自己最后的陈词：

 

“为了名垂青史——”他嘲弄地笑着，舔了舔嘴唇，以拇指抹去嘴角上残留的精液：“——我已经将自己迷失。”

 

然后曲子结束了，一切就都又暗了下去。

 

 

-FIN-

《他摸索你的灵魂（He fumbles at your soul）》是狄金森的一首诗，我很喜欢“fumble”这个感觉，似乎介于轻率与玩味之间，于是借来用了用。狄金森知道了可能要打爆我的头。

垃圾车使人快乐，希望大家都能多多产垃圾。


End file.
